The Big Plan
by It'sMePep
Summary: Summer comes up with a plan to get the one thing she has always wanted from Seth
1. Default Chapter

  
  


This story is 10 years in future and some things are a little different than what's happened on the show.

Rated PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C. Fox does.

**********************************************

Summer Roberts was rushing to get out of L.A. and back to Newport Beach. Her best friend was going to have a baby anytime now and she had to get there.

"Summer what's the hurry?" she heard someone scream.

"Did you see Jet with someone?" another photographer asked.

Fuck them Summer thought. So what if she running out of the Golden Globes and her category hadn't been announced. Big deal. Her agent and manager would probably kill her if they knew but she had made a promise with Marissa to be there no matter what.

"Where the hell is the limo?" Summer asked her bodyguard Mike.

"There it is now Miss Summer." he said grabbing her small arm and helping her in. Summer's manager was already calling on the car phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked as soon as Summer picked up.

"Marissa is having her baby and I have to be there. It's more important then this award."

"To who?" her manager asked.

"To me!" Summer said hotly. "I'll talk to you later."

What if you win?"

"Then I win. Bye" Summer hang up the phone and prayed she got to Newport in time or Coop would never forgive her.

**************************

Marissa Cooper-Atwood was in pain. Really bad pain. Seth Cohen could tell. Her face was read and sweaty and was screaming like a mad woman.

"I'm sure Ryan will be right back. He had to fill out more papers." Seth said.

"I don't give a damn! He did this to me and should be here to witness every agonizing second." she said.

"Remind me to thank God I have never gotten a woman pregnant especially you." Seth said sweetly rubbing Marissa's forehead with a washcloth.

"Be quiet! Summer's category is up." Marissa said staring at the t.v. "Turn it up!"

"Yes ma'am." Seth walked over and turned it up. Just then Ryan walked in and sat down in the chair beside Marissa.

As Britney Spears(who would have ever thought she would be a serious actress?) announced the nominees they showed everyone except Summer in the audience.

"Where is she?" Seth asked.

"And the winner is Summer Roberts. Summer left early due to a family emergency so I will accept this award on her behalf"

Marissa was crying as she grabbed both boys and hugged them.

"That's awesome." Ryan said.

"Yeah she really deserved it. That movie was great. Seth said. "But where was she?"

"You called her Ryan. I asked you don't to. She is going to mad she wasn't there." Marissa said hitting Ryan on his hand.

"She made me swear that I would or she would make sure we never had another child."

"What the hell would she do to you?" Marissa asked.

"She has the rage blackouts Marissa. And have you seen her bodyguard?" Ryan asked.

"Amen brother." Seth replied.

"Oh god!" Marissa said grabbing the bed sheets panting.

"Go grab a nurse Seth." Ryan said grabbing her hands.

The nurse came in and she checked Marissa.

"It looks like you are ready. I'll go tell the doctor and we'll get you in the delivery room.

"I'll go tell mom and dad. Mom's freaking out with the waiting." Seth said.

"Just keep my mom away as long as you can." Marissa said.

The nurse came back to wheel Marissa out but someone walked in the room.

"Thank God! I thought I wouldn't make it." Summer said out of breathe and holding her shoes in her hand.

"Summer! You're here." Marissa screamed.

"We have to go Mrs. Atwood."

"I love you Coop. Be safe and have that beautiful baby."

"I love you too."

"Take care of her Ryan." Summer said kissing his cheek.

"I will. Congratulations on the award."

Marissa started moaning again.

"Go!" the nurse said.

Everyone left the room leaving Seth and Summer alone.

"I would say congratulations but since everyone has probably already told you..."

"Thanks Cohen." Summer said smiling. "Let's go tell everyone else."

They walked to the waiting room where everyone else was sitting.

"Summer Marie Roberts! How did you get here?" Kirsten said standing up and hugging her. Sandy and Jimmy also joined in.

"Hi." was all Summer could get out for all the hugging.

"So how does it feel to be a Golden Globe Winner?" Sandy asked.

"Incredible." Summer said smiling ear to ear.

"What's going on with Marissa?" Julie Cooper Nickel Ward asked impatiently.

"She's in the delivery room. It shouldn't be much longer." Seth said.

"I'm so excited." Kirsten said holding her hands together tightly.

"I think you are starting to scare people honey." Sandy said.

"Summer as nice as your outfit is you might what to change." Seth said.

"Jackass, I came straight from the show. I didn't bring anything." Summer replied hitting his stomach.

"Well I think she looks amazing." The Nana said. "My grandson is the biggest fool for not marrying you."

"Nana!" Seth said blushing.

"How much longer? I'm so sleepy." Seth's six year old sister Lily asked yawning from her seat.

"Not much longer baby." Sandy said putting her on his lap.

"Hey Lily." Summer said sitting next to her.

"You look pretty Summer." Lily said playing with Summer's hair.

"No you do." Summer replied touching one of Lily's dark curly pig tails.

Seth watched them quietly. Summer sure had changed since her younger days. She used to be sort of a bitch in high school but now she was one of the sweetest, caring women Seth knew. Her father had passe d away when they were 17 and she moved in with Marissa and her dad. She had finally had some type of family to love her and that she could love back. She had been shopping in L.A. one day when Julia Roberts had "discovered" her and since the age of 20 she had been making movies. Seth was the founder of his own game system titled "Geek Games", a little through back to his early high school years, which is now the hottest game system in the U.S. Seth was happy but he always wondered what would have happened if he and Summer would have officially became a couple. Sure they had kissed over the years and had sex once or twice, okay four times but who was counting, but it always felt like Summer couldn't commit and Seth knew he couldn't take them breaking up. Ryan and Marissa on the other hand had been together since high school and had gotten married three years ago. This was their first baby after trying for a year. Ryan worked for Kirsten at the Newport Group and Marissa was a counselor for troubled teens.

"Seth." a whiny voiced Lily said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Summer said I have to a big girl now that I'm an aunt." 

"Yeah you do." he said smiling at the mini girl version of himself.

Ryan came running in the room smiling.

"It's a boy! He's so perfect." he said.

Everyone said screaming and hugging Ryan.

"How's Marissa?" Jimmy asked.

"Great. She did great." Ryan said with tears in his eyes. "I better get back. The doctor said everyone can come in in a few minutes."

The hospital policy stated only a few people back at a time but Summer signed some autographs and everyone was able to. Sometimes it was nice to know a big Hollywood star. Everyone took turns holding the baby and Julie actually looked happy.

"It's so weird to be a grandma." she said.

"How about me? I'm a 27 year old grandpa." Luke said laughing.

Luke had married Julie after Mr. Nickel passed away two years ago. Marissa still had a hard time dealing with it but Luke actually made her mother a better person and they were learning to tolerate each other.

When it was Summer's turn with the baby she started crying.

"Summer are you okay?" Marissa asked.

"I'm just so happy. He's beautiful and perfect. Have you decided on a name?" she asked changing the subject.

"No not yet." Ryan answered.

"You better hurry. The hospital bugged us to death until we named Alex." Hailey said hugging Jimmy.

Summer looked around at all the happy couples, hell even Lily had a boyfriend, but most of all Summer realized holding the new baby in her arms how much she wanted one of her own and just like everything else in life what Summer Roberts wanted she got. An idea came to her and she looked at Seth tackling his sister and smiled.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Fox.

This Chapter is rated PG-13 maybe a little R

Thank You guys so much for the reviews and sorry so long for the update.

*************************************************************

After everyone was kicked out of Marissa's room they were all standing in the lobby again.

"Summer you can stay with us." Kirsten said holding a sleeping Lily in her arms.

"Thanks but I think it would be best if I stayed at a hotel with the security and all plus remember what happened last time with the media and all. It's going to be worse now." Summer replied.

"Well ok but I wish you would reconsider. If you change your mind please come on over." Sandy said.

"Alright stop bugging her. I'm just as sleepy as my little sister here and I want to get some rest." Seth said.

Everyone said their goodbye's and planned to meet at the Cohen's the next evening for dinner.

*********************

Summer arrived at her hotel and was treated to her usual penthouse suite with all the trimmings. It was now or never she thought to herself. She had seriously been wanting to have a child since her 25th birthday and especially since Marissa became pregnant. Since she lost her father she really didn't have a family besides the Cohen's and Cooper's and she wanted to start her own. Her two year relationship with Jet was over and she never wanted to have children with him anyways. Sure they would have been beautiful but probably as dumb as a box of rocks. Summer knew who was the perfect candidate to be the father of her baby, Seth Michael Cohen. To her he would always be the cutest boy and the smartest. He was a freaking genius and witty as hell and with her attitude and both of their looks it would be perfect. When she pictured her future children since she was 17 they were always his. In her heart she knew she had once loved him and she still cared for him even if they had never officially been a couple. Seth wouldn't even have to take part in the child's life if he didn't want but she knew he would be a great father. It was a perfect plan and now all she had to do was get Seth to the hotel. To get ready Summer placed flowers along the floor and bed, opened the balcony doors to let the breeze off the ocean come in and she put on a black silky robe with matching black lace bra and panties with a garter. She picked up the phone to call Seth.

Seth picked up after the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Cohen, I need you to come to my hotel. Now!" Summer cried into the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asked panicked.

"Please Seth! It's really important. Hurry!"

"Stay there. I'll be there in 5 minutes." he replied.

Summer hand up the phone and smiled to herself wiping away her fake tears and smiling to herself. Hey she wasn't an award-winning actress for nothing. She finished lighting some candles when someone knocked loudly. She went to open the door with her heart skipping a beat. God lord she was nervous. She opened the door and Seth rushed in almost falling.

"What's the problem?" he asked out of breathe.

"Come here Cohen." she said walking closer to him.

"What's going on?" he asked. 

"Can't you tell?" she asked slipping out of her robe.

"Are you serious? I mean I rushed over here because I thought something was wrong. I ran 3 red lights." he said holding up his fingers.

"Cohen do you want to do this?" she asked getting a little worried.

"What do you think?"

"Good." she said jumping him.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and kissed her. They continued like this until Summer started to unbutton his shirt.

"Summer you better be sure about this because if not you better tell me now. You know I don't have much self-control when it comes to you." he moaned in her ear.

"Do I look like I want to stop?" she asked with her chest raising up and down.

"So you make me almost kill myself racing here so you can have your way with me?"

"Didn't we already go over this?" she asked impatiently

"Yeah but I just wanted to hear you say it." he replied running his hand down to one of her lace covered breast.

"Cohen would you just shut up and do it?"

"Yes ma'am." Seth said lifting her up and carrying her to the bed. He pushed her into a reclining position got down on his knees. He ran his hands over the tips of her breasts and down to her stomach until he reached her garter belt.

"God these things are hot. You know how they get to me." he said rubbing his cheek along the inside of her thigh.

"Seth please." she said as he kissed his way up to her panties.

Summer pulled him down on top of her and kissed him hard. She took both of his shirts off and kissed his chest. She rocked up against his arousal and he hissed in his breathe. Once both of them were down to nothing Seth reached in his pants for his wallet.

"Fuck!" he groaned.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"I don't have any protection." he replied rolling off of her.

She thanked God he forgot his wallet. She remembered he always forget it when he was in a hurry.

"Seth it's fine. I'm on the pill and I'm safe."

"Oh, ok so am I. I mean I've never had sex without one and it's not like I've been with anyone lately." he rambled.

"Be quiet Seth. It's fine. I know you are safe and would never do anything to hurt me. So let's do this." she said smiling at him.

"You are so awesome." he said as he moved on top of her. "And so damn sexy."

Seth pushed inside of her and they both moaned. He pushed her chin up to look at him and she tried to turn away but he wouldn't have it. She never could look at him when they were doing this because she felt like he could see inside her soul and she didn't like it. His eyes said things to her she couldn't handle and asked questions she didn't want to answer. Summer rolled them over and got on top of him and took him in completely. Things moved so fast after that and before they knew it it was over for the both of them. Afterward Seth begin to speak but Summer stopped him.

"Just lay here and be quiet Cohen. We'll talk later. Right now let's just sleep." she said laying on his chest.

She sat in silence thinking about what happened after Seth fall asleep. God she was so stupid. She had taken complete advantage of Seth and now she could be pregnant with his child. Seth would kill her if he found out she did this on purpose but she really wanted a baby. She probably shouldn't even worry because she might not even be pregnant. Now she had about a month of worrying and hoping for a little Cohen baby.

*****************

Meanwhile back at the hospital Marissa and Ryan were in their room studying their new son.

"So what do you think we should name him?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. We should have already thought about this more but I was toying with the name Austin." she said smiling.

"Really? I like it and it's very appropriate. Austin it is." Ryan said smiling.

Back when they were in high school Marissa had ran away and Ryan had found her in Austin, Texas. She went there because it was the last place her family was happy before her parents divorce.

Ryan remembered her saying that one time and figured that's were she went. Once he had found her again he never let her go again.

"Austin Michael Atwood it is than." Marissa said.

"Sandy and Seth will love that he has their middle name. Thank you for him." Ryan said crying holding the both of them.

"I love you." she replied.

"How did we get so lucky?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just wish Summer and Seth would find someone special and we could all be happy."

"Marissa they both have their careers' and they are both too damn stubborn to realize they were meant to be together." he said.

"You think?" she asked.

"Marissa every time she comes to town they end up having sex and all I hear about is all awesome she is and that he loves her so much but is too afraid to tell her. I bet they are together right now." Ryan said.

"I hope so. I just want them to be happy."

"Let's put the baby down and get some rest. I love you."

"Ok." she said yawning and leaning against him.


End file.
